


Wine Drunk

by RemyJane



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together Retrospective, M/M, kind of 5+1, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyJane/pseuds/RemyJane
Summary: “Five years is a long time,” Tom started, “But I kinda thought it would’ve been longer. You guys have known each other forever.”Alex glanced at Nicky, who was pointedly looking down at his shoes as he tied them, even as his ears went pink. “That’s because Nicky said no the first time I ask him out.”“Really?” Jakub Vrana’s head snapped up.“Said no the first time, the second time, the third time, the fourth time...” Alex ticked off on his fingers.“Why?” Tom asked, looking a bit shocked by this news, like a child discovering that his parents were actually Santa.———Nicky and Alex celebrate their anniversary and reminisce on how they got together.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Wine Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the picture of Alex in Nicky’s lap and it just kind of developed a life of its own. Hope you enjoy! Strange for me to not be writing H/C for once!

Their anniversary always fell during the beginning of the season; it was an unfortunate side effect of falling in love with a teammate. 

The first few years, Alex still tried to do something special. He’d drug Nicky out to a nice restaurant after an afternoon game for their first anniversary, sharing a bottle of wine and watching Nicky try his best to stay awake. It had ended up with them bickering because Alex wanted to stick to his plan of going to see a concert and Nicky wanted to go home and go to bed. Eventually, Nicky had relented and they’d gone to the show. 

Alex felt a little guilty when Nicky wound up with a migraine (though he insisted it wasn’t Alex’s fault) and spent the next day in bed. 

The next couple years, Alex tried to learn his lesson. They didn’t go out late after games, they didn’t go out the night before a game, and they didn’t go out on the road. It got to the point that Nicky suggested they change their anniversary altogether. 

“I don’t think you can do that.” Alex said, frowning at him. 

Nicky sighed. “Why? It’s not illegal.”

“It’s not how it works.” Alex said. “Special day for a reason.” 

Nicky tried not to smile. “Sap.” He teased. 

“You love.” Alex retorted. 

Nicky’s face softened into a grin and he leaned close enough to kiss Alex gently. “Yeah, I do.” He said quietly. 

Their 5th anniversary fell smack in the middle of their longest road trip and Alex cursed his younger self for not figuring his shit out sooner. ‘Could’ve asked Nicky before the season, but no. Waited until it started.’ He thought mutinously at himself as he rode the bike after a home game, trying to think of a plan. 

“Gonna make the whole trip our anniversary trip.” Alex told him as they walked to the parking lot. 

“Oh really?” Nicky asked, looking up. 

“Sure.” Alex said. “What do you want? I can get you some goals.” He offered, teasing. 

Nicky laughed, shaking his head. “You could score for me.” He said quietly. At some point, Alex wasn’t really sure when, their milestones had stopped being separate things. Alex’s accomplishments were Nicky’s accomplishments; Nicky wanted Alex to break the record even more than Alex did. 

“I’ll get you lots of pucks.” He promised. 

“Good.” Nicky gave him a wry grin. “Maybe you can stop wasting all my passes.” He sounded like the cat who caught the canary, pleased with his own joke, with the way Alex cracked up laughing at it, shoving him in retribution. 

“So mean to me.” Alex lamented. “So mean after I’m so nice to you.” 

Nicky shook his head, smiling ruefully at him. “You’re ridiculous.” He said, fondness ebbing into his words. 

At home, Nicky curled up against Alex on the couch, lacing their fingers together. 

“You know I don’t...I don’t really need any anniversary stuff.” He said quietly, looking down at their hands. 

“Want to give it to you.” Alex promised. Alex would give Nicky the world, if he could. 

“I know, but...I don’t need it. I don’t...I already have you.” Nicky was quiet, careful, trying hard to pick the right words, to say this the right way. “You’re everything I need.” 

“I know.” Alex assured him, squeezing his hand. “It makes me happy to do.” 

Nicky traced Alex’s fingers so he had an excuse to not look up. “Ok.” He agreed. 

“I love you.” Alex said, kissing the shell of Nicky’s ear and feeling him shiver. 

“I love you too.” Nicky repeated. 

Two days later, they left for the road trip.

Once the plane reached cruising altitude, Alex stood up and whistled to get everyone’s attention. “Nicky and me are celebrating our 5th anniversary this week.” He announced, grinning as some people clapped and others wolf whistled. Nicky, meanwhile, had his eyes narrowed like he was trying to set Alex on fire. “I brought wine for everyone!” Louder cheers as he produced a cooler full of little wine drinks and began distributing them. 

Despite his face, Nicky accepted one. “You’re insane.” He said, trying not to smile. “It’s barely one in the afternoon.” 

Alex tapped their drinks together, taking a sip. “I love you.”

Nicky’s eyes were smiling, even as he managed to keep his mouth from doing so. “I love you too.” He said, lowering his voice. 

“Good.” Alex said, pretending to be smug about it. “Stuck with me a long time.” 

“Tell me about it.” Nicky said, finally letting loose a wry grin and dissolving into giggles when Alex tickled his sides in revenge. 

Outside of when they won the Cup, Nicky didn’t actually drink very much, so after three wines, he was tucked up against Alex’s side, decidedly not sober (even if he pretended otherwise). 

Nicky was messing with one of Alex’s hands. “Why’re your hands so big?” He asked. 

Alex couldn’t resist. “That’s not all that’s big.” He said, raising his eyebrows. 

“And your head?” He guessed, laughing at his own joke. 

Alex rolled his eyes. “You’re such a brat.” He said fondly. 

“But you love me?” Nicky looked up with doe eyes and Alex-

God, Alex never stood a chance. 

“I do.” He promised. “Love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Nicky said, melting against his side. Alex wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Alex was going to melt into a puddle and never recover. He hugged Nicky even tighter. He wished he could have Nicky like this forever, honey-sweet and snuggly, but that would be boring. His life would be so boring without his sweet and sarcastic center. 

They were actually too old to drink wine on an airplane in the middle of the day without consequence, it turned out. By the time they arrived at the hotel, Alex felt tired and had a bit of a headache. Nicky flopped face first into bed with a groan, apparently feeling it too. 

“Please tell me you don’t want to go out.” Nicky said, mostly muffled by the pillow. 

Alex had considered it, but he was glad he didn’t make plans. “No, wanna stay in.” He said, crawling into bed beside Nicky. 

“We’re old.” Nicky said, scooting close enough to Alex to snuggle against him. 

“I’m young forever.” Alex said. 

“Uh huh.” Nicky said skeptically. “Sure.” 

A short nap went a long way towards resolving their midday wine headaches. Alex up feeling better, with Nicky running his fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“I ordered room service.” Nicky whispered. 

“I love you.”

“They had chicken cordon bleu, I got you some.” He added. 

“Best boyfriend.” Alex said, smiling when Nicky chuckled. 

“I try.” Nicky leaned in and kissed Alex. “They said it’ll take about an hour.” He added, voice low. 

“Oh, yeah?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Nicky kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip. “Any ideas what to do?” Nicky had a hand on Alex’s hip, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the exposed skin where his shirt had ridden up. 

“Hmm...guess we could sleep more.” Alex teased. Nicky snorted, hiding his face against Alex’s neck. “Watch game tape-“ he stopped talking when Nicky bit his neck. “Fuck.” He said, involuntarily. 

“That’s what I was thinking too.” Nicky muttered, his whole body pressed up against Alex’s. Alex tilted Nicky’s chin up and kissed him, tangling his hands in his hair as he did. 

Nicky tugged Alex’s shorts down, running his hand over his hips, his thighs, his ass, anywhere except where Alex really wanted. “Tease.” Alex said between kisses, feeling Nicky smile against his mouth. 

“Thought you wanted to sleep.” 

“Changed my mind.” Alex pushed Nicky’s shirt up, his hands wandering over his stomach and his chest. 

“Oh yeah?” Nicky managed to slot one thigh between Alex’s, grinding his cock against Alex’s leg with a barely stifled moan. “What do you- ahh, what do you want to do?” 

Unceremoniously, Alex yanked Nicky’s shorts down far enough to free his cock. “I don’t know.” Alex wrapped his hand around Nicky, watching as his eyes fluttered shut. “Any ideas?” 

“You could- stop talking.” Nicky stammered a bit, his fingers clenching tight on Alex’s hip. 

Alex chuckled. “Anything else?” Nicky went red easily and it never failed to delight Alex. 

“Fuck, Sasha…” Nicky mumbled, hips jerking so that he thrusted into Alex’s hand, desperate for friction. 

Alex kissed him, moaning into his mouth when Nicky started jacking him off. “Fuck, your hands…” 

Alex could feel his orgasm building, tension mounting in his thighs, but Nicky stopped before he could cum. “Nicky…” he groaned, frustrated. 

Nicky slid down the bed and Alex’s cock twitched in anticipation before he could even get a hand on him. Nicky wrapped his lips around his head, his mouth hot and wet and perfect around him. 

“So good, baby. So good.” Alex praised, tangling his fingers in Nicky’s hair and trying not to fuck into his mouth too hard. 

One of Nicky’s hands was holding tight to Alex’s thigh while the fingers of the other started to tease at Alex’s hole. 

Alex closed his eye. “I’m gonna cum.” He warned. 

Nicky, perpetually a brat, lifted his head just enough to look up at Alex. “That’s kinda the idea.” He smirked. 

Alex pulled his head back down by the hold he had on his hair and Nicky went easily, taking Alex deeply and humming. 

When Alex finally came, Nicky swallowed around him and Alex shuddered. He caught his breath for a moment before urging Nicky up the bed again, kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, Nicky looked up at him with half mast eyes, his lips plump and red. 

As cute as he was, as breathtaking as he was, Alex still wanted to get him back for being a tease. So, he kissed him again before flipping him over onto his belly. He was deliberate in setting Nicky’s hands up by his face on the pillow. “Don’t move.” He ordered; there was a 50/50 chance that Nicky would listen. 

Alex settled between his legs, spreading his thighs apart. He ran his fingers over Nicky’s hole before kissing it. Nicky startled, sensitive, and then did his best to stay still. 

Alex kept at it until Nicky was whimpering quietly, his face buried in the pillow, the muscles in his legs taut and shaking. 

“Sasha...please.” Nicky said, his voice rough. 

“You wanna cum?” Alex asked. 

“Yes.” He gasped when Alex worked a second finger in him, only spit as lube. 

“You think you can come like this?” He asked, spreading his fingers a bit. 

Nicky nodded, hiding his face again. They’d been together for 5 years, Alex had known Nicky almost all of his adult life, and Nicky still got oddly shy about some things. Alex wasn’t sure how he was ok with rimming but shy about cumming untouched, but Alex was fortunately not in charge of moderating Nicky’s sometimes bizarre preferences. 

“Good.” Alex said as he lowered his face, kissing the spit-slicked skin and twisting his fingers. Nicky squirmed a bit until Alex pushed him more firmly down against the bed. 

Finally, the blond shuddered, goosebumps breaking out over his pale skin. All the tension drained from his body and he shivered, turning his flushed face to the side. 

Because Alex was nice, he pulled the duvet up over him, kissing his shoulder. “You like that?” He asked. 

Nicky nodded, clumsily catching Alex’s wrist as he started to get up. “Where’re you going?” He asked. 

Alex smiled at him. “Gonna get clothes, so I don’t scare room service too bad.” 

Nicky groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. “I’m not getting up.” He decided. 

“Ok.” Alex agreed, knowing there was a zero percent chance Nicky would still be naked by the time their food was delivered. 

True to form, Nicky made it about 5 more minutes before sliding out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom to shower, with an armful of clothes. 

When he emerged again, he was wearing one of Alex’s long sleeve shirts, Dynamo pants, and his hair a mess. “So beautiful.” Alex said, earnestly. 

Nicky wrinkled his nose, running a hand through his hair to flip it back off his forehead. “Don’t be mean.” 

Alex pulled him into a hug. “Not mean.” He kissed him, savoring how it felt to feel Nicky melt into him. “Think you’re beautiful all the time. Even if you hate combs.” Nicky giggled at that, cheeks flushing lightly. 

“You’re not too bad either.” 

“I’m very handsome.” Alex said, flopping across the bed and striking a pose; the things he’d do to make Nicky laugh… “You’re lucky.” 

Nicky covered his mouth to hide his growing smile. “I am.” He kissed Alex again. “You are very handsome.” He repeated, almost managing a totally straight face. 

“Damn right.” 

After dinner, Nicky curled up against Alex’s side, nestled in under his arm. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how broad and strong Nicky was. He fell asleep with his head on Alex’s chest, damp hair seeping through Alex’s shirt; he found he didn’t really mind. 

The next day, Nicky was up to something. Alex ignored the whispered conversation between TJ and Nicky, the way the blond kept glancing over his shoulder at him in the locker room. 

A little more than halfway through morning skate, Nicky left the ice for a bit, citing a problem with his skate. 

By the time he returned, Alex was busy working with Tom and didn’t notice him until Nicky skated up to them, holding something behind his back. As soon as Alex looked at him, he could see a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Fixed your skate?” Alex asked. 

“Uh huh.” Nicky nodded. 

“Good.” The rest of the team was watching, looking amused. One of the coaches on the bench was recording on his phone; Alex wondered if he was about to get hit with shaving cream. 

“I got you something.” Nicky said. He dropped to one knee and held out…

Alex wasn’t immediately sure what it was. 

On closer inspection, it was a bouquet of hockey sticks, with different colors of tape, some with pucks adhered to them. A hockey bouquet. 

“Happy anniversary.” Nicky said, grinning at him broadly. 

Alex laughed, accepting it. “You’re a day early.” 

“Wanted to surprise you.” Nicky said. 

“Very surprised.” Alex laughed, holding up his bouquet and catching a whiff of it. “Why does it smell?” 

Nicky laughed. “I...put febreeze on it.” He admitted, looking a bit sheepish. Alex threw his head back laughing before he pulled Nicky to his feet and kissed him in the middle of the ice. 

In the background someone, probably Tom, shouted “Get a room!” 

After practice, as everyone was getting dressed, a few people congratulated them on their anniversary. 

“Five years is a long time,” Tom started, “But I kinda thought it would’ve been longer. You guys have known each other forever.” 

Alex glanced at Nicky, who was pointedly looking down at his shoes as he tied them, even as his ears went pink. “That’s because Nicky said no the first time I ask him out.”

“Really?” Jakub Vrana’s head snapped up. 

“Said no the first time, the second time, the third time, the fourth time...” Alex ticked off on his fingers. 

“Why?” Tom asked, looking a bit shocked by this news, like a child discovering that his parents were actually Santa. 

“Because Ovi was a flirt.” John said, grinning. “And Nicky wasn’t sure if he was serious.” 

Other than Mike Green, John was probably the person most familiar with the chronicle of Alex and Nicky. 

Nicky finally deigned to respond. “He was drunk the first time.” He said, defending himself. 

“Only a little.” Alex said, though this was an old argument. It wasn’t even really an argument; Nicky had said yes, in the end. 

“It was Christmas. You were drunk.” Nicky said, biting his lip to keep from smiling. 

“Nicky wouldn’t kiss me under mistletoe.” Alex said, a hand on his chest. “Broke my heart.” 

Nicky snorted. “You found someone to kiss.” 

“Wasn’t the same. Wasn’t you.” Nicky rolled his eyes at that and Alex winked at him. 

Jakub looked wide-eyed; he had never played on the team when Alex and Nicky weren’t together. “I guess I thought...I don’t know, that you were always together.” He admitted. 

“Yeah, like hockey soulmates.” Tom agreed. “Like, here’s your jersey, marry me?”

Alex laughed and slung an arm around Nicky, kissing his temple. “Always soulmates. Just took some time. Besides, Nicky was even more of a brat then.” 

It was a little sad, but probably for the best, that the rest of their team hadn’t known rookie Nicky, with his terrible hair and even more terrible taste in clothes; they’d question Alex’s judgement for falling in love with an odd Swede with a penchant for fitting whole cheeseburgers in his mouth at once. 

Nicky looked up at Alex. “You were a monster.” He said, smiling. 

“You loved me.” 

“Yeah.” Nicky said softly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. “I did.” 

“Gross.” Tom said, holding his hands up in defense as soon as Nicky reached for a balled up sock to chuck at his head. 

Later, when they settled down for their pregame nap, Nicky wrapped his arm around Alex’s middle, pressed against him from shoulders to knees, fitted to the curve of his body. “You think we’re soulmates?” He asked sleepily. 

Alex craned his neck to try to look at him. “If soulmates are real, you’re mine.” He promised.

Nicky kissed him sweetly. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Alex said. “Get some sleep, Kolya.” Nicky chuckled at the endearment. 

“Only your mom calls me that.” He mumbled. 

“Mama and all of Moscow.” Alex teased. “They loved their Kolya. Loved you more than me.” 

In a scrapbook, Alex had pictures of many of the different signs for Nicky than fans had brought to games. It had warmed his heart to see his hometown embrace Nicky so easily. 

“Uh huh.” Nicky yawned in his ear. “Sure.” 

“Sleep.” Alex repeated. 

“M’not tired,” Nicky protested for form’s sake, even as he fell asleep. 

Alex scored that night, off an assist from Nicky. He threw himself into his linemates afterwards, cheering loudly. 

On the way bench, during a stoppage, Alex nudged Nicky. “Thanks for the great pass.”

Nicky smiled wryly. “He was wide open. I should’ve shot.” 

“I get you a goal next time.” Alex promised. “Anniversary present.”

Nicky looked to be considering the offer. “What if I want ice cream instead?” 

“We can do both.” Alex agreed easily; he never turned down ice cream. 

He wasn’t able to get Nicky a goal, but the Swede did tally another assist. Alex couldn’t help but brag about him during his post-game interview. He could feel Nicky’s eyes on him from across the room.

After the press cleared out, Nicky nudged him with his foot, sitting beside him. 

“You need ice cream?” Alex asked. Nicky nodded, looking mock-serious. 

They were staying downtown, so a short walk from the hotel, they passed a diner. Alex kept walking, looking for an ice cream place, but Nicky tugged on his sleeve. 

“You wanna go here?” Alex asked. 

“Sure.” Nicky said, smiling easily. 

They were able to find a quiet booth in the back corner, ordering milkshakes and settling in to wait. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Alex asked. 

Nicky shrugged. “I don’t know.” He looked up, his head propped up in one hand. “Dinner?”

“What do you want to eat?”

Nicky shrugged. “Italian?” He suggested mildly, trying to act like he wasn’t interested in his idea, though Alex knew better. 

Alex smiled. “Sounds good.” 

“I’ll find a place.” Nicky offered. 

“Thanks.” He bumped their feet together under the table. Uncharacteristically, Nicky didn’t immediately pull away; Nicky was affectionate in private, or even around the team lately, but he was nervous about being outed and he was careful in public. If not for Nicky, Alex probably would’ve accidentally outed himself years ago. 

They drank their milkshakes in relative silence, the weight of Nicky’s foot against Alex’s enough to settle his post-win energy. 

The next morning was spent traveling and their plane out of Chicago was delayed. 

“Every time.” Nicky muttered, arms crossed. “Hate Chicago.” He had his legs stretched out in front of him, a somewhat murderous look on his face. 

Their younger teammates always avoided grouchy Nicky, but TJ plopped down right beside him, passing him a cup of coffee. “With cream and sugar.” He said. 

Nicky’s expression mellowed a bit. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” TJ grinned at him. “I hate this fucking airport too.” 

Nicky laughed, tension draining from his shoulders. “It’s awful.” He agreed, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“No kidding.” TJ looked between them. “Happy anniversary, by the way.” 

“Thanks.” Alex said. 

“So, how many times did you ask until Nicky said yes?” TJ asked. 

“Said no five times. Then said yes.” 

TJ looked at Nicky, raising an eyebrow. Nicky blushed. “First was Christmas, and next was New Years. He was drunk for both.” He explained. “I didn’t think...didn’t think he meant it.”

“Drunk people tell the truth.”

“Drunk people are stupid.” He countered. “Plus, after the first time, he kissed some girl. Right in front of me.” 

TJ had the decency to look somewhat appalled by that, giving Alex a stunned look. Alex smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Ok, yeah, never mind. Probably smart to say no the second time then.” TJ said. 

“Exactly.” Nicky said. 

TJ looked like he had follow up questions, but they finally announced that they could board their flight, so they had to gather up their stuff and make their way to the plane. 

Nicky didn’t sit with Alex on the plane right away. They only sat together half the time, more likely when one of them was tired or not feeling well or they’d played a bad game. Otherwise, they’d spend all their time together, which wasn’t good. 

Alex played cards with Evgeny, Tom, and TJ while Nicky frowned over a crossword puzzle. John seemed to be helping him and Alex stopped paying attention for a while, focusing on the game in front of him. 

After a while, Nicky slid into the seat beside him at the table, watching as the round came to a close. He tossed a bag of gummy bears from the airport in with the other snacks in the middle. “Deal me in?” He asked. 

Tom frowned. “You never play poker.” 

Nicky shrugged. “I want Oreos and Ovi’s bad at this.” He gestured towards the pool of treats. 

Alex would argue, but Alex did not have much of a poker face. Nicky though…

“Is it a poker face if it’s just his usual murder face?” TJ asked. “Whatever, deal him in.” 

Evgeny, who had been doing well for himself, frowned as Tom dealt Nicky a hand. 

Alex was 80% sure Nicky was bluffing his way through, but he wasn’t sure. Did Nicky touch his hair when he was nervous? They didn’t play together often. Knowing Nicky, pushing his hair back behind his ears was just a meaningless gesture meant to confuse them all. 

Eventually, Nicky won the Oreos, leaving his cards facedown when he walked away with his prize. Evgeny flipped them over and Alex laughed to see that Nicky had bluffed his way through with nothing more than a pair of twos. 

TJ looked impressed. “I know you’re basically married, but he’s kinda scary.” 

Alex thought about how he’d woken up that morning with Nicklas Backstrom wrapped around him. “Not so scary.” He said, smiling. 

As promised, Nicky had made their dinner reservations for the night. He even combed his hair after his shower, so that the gleaming curls hung behind his ears. Alex desperately wanted to muss it, but he should probably wait until after they got back. 

“You look nice.” Alex said after they’d ordered, smiling as color rose in Nicky’s cheeks. 

“You do too.” Nicky said. Around them, the restaurant was quiet; they were a little earlier than the usual dinner crowd. For the moment, the booth there were seated at was isolated enough that they could talk freely. 

“Suit looks nice on you-” Alex started, grinning. 

Nicky groaned. “Don’t.”

“Bet it looks even better on my floor.” He finished. 

Nicky laughed despite himself, shaking his head. “Is that all you can think about?” He teased. 

“Like to make you laugh.” He admitted. It was their anniversary, after all, and he was feeling sentimental.

Nicky’s expression softened and his hand made an aborted reach for Alex’s on the table, maybe before he remembered they were in public. He picked up his glass instead. “Thank you.” 

“Probably spent the last 10 years trying to make you laugh.” 

“We’ve played together for 12.” Nicky pointed out. 

Alex couldn’t help himself. “Eh. You were annoying at first.” 

Nicky’s head fell back as he laughed, white teeth glinting in the dim light. “I was, probably.”

“Always with Greenie, terrible hair-“ Alex ticked off reasons on his fingers. 

“Ok, ok, stop.” Nicky was still laughing. “I get it.” 

Alex felt a surge of longing that he could do something as simple as holding Nicky’s hand, but of course they couldn’t risk that in public. 

“I...I do...I think I need you to make me laugh, sometimes.” Nicky admitted quietly, having settled down. “Otherwise...it’s so easy to get...you know, to get caught up in everything.” 

Alex gripped his glass tighter. “I try. I know you get...get too serious, sometimes.” Nicky sometimes, more than Alex, lost perspective on what they were doing; Alex was fortunate enough to be playing for a living and he tried to continually remind himself how lucky they all were. 

“Yeah.” Nicky nodded. 

Alex wanted to tell Nicky how much he needed him too, but the words were hard to find. He needed Nicky like papers needed a paperweight, like the earth needed the moon to pull the tides. He needed Nicky because Nicky reminded him that he didn’t need to try to be anything or anyone else; Nicky had always been convinced that Alex, just Alex, was enough. 

“I wouldn’t be me, without you.” He tried anyway. 

Nicky smiled fondly. “You were already you when we met.” He said. 

Alex shook his head. “I mean...you keep me from...from forgetting that. You think…” it felt so vulnerable to say the words aloud, but Alex wanted to make sure Nicky knew at least a little of how important he was to Alex. “You looked at me, dumb kid at the draft, and you thought I don’t have to be anyone else.” And that had made all the difference. 

“I didn’t-“

“You did.” Alex interrupted. 

Nicky nodded slowly. “Maybe. But I don’t think you would ever not be you.” 

Alex shrugged. “Maybe I just like the me I am when I’m with you best.” 

Nicky smiled at that, mischief glinting in his eyes. “I don’t know, you were annoying at first.”

Alex cackled at that and Nicky looked proud of himself. 

After dinner, they walked back to the hotel, both a bit tipsy. The plan was to go back to their room, but they ran into a couple teammates in the lobby. 

TJ whistled at them, grinning. “Look at you guys, all dressed up.” He laughed. “How was dinner?”

“Good.” Alex answered. 

“Hey, we’re gonna go get some drinks and then come back and play video games. You guys should come too.” Tom offered. 

TJ chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll come. Maybe not to video games though.” He teased. 

Alex didn’t have to look to know Nicky was blushing. “Maybe later.” Alex said, laughing. 

“Use protection!” TJ called after them. 

Nicky wanted until they were in the elevator to laugh. “At least they’ll leave us alone?”

“Probably not.” Alex said. 

“Probably not.” Nicky agreed, squeezing Alex’s hand. 

In their room, Alex pressed Nicky against the door, kissing him as he finally got to tangle his hands in his hair. “Wanted to mess up your hair all night.” He said between kisses. 

“Yeah?” Nicky leaned his head back, drawing a breath when Alex sucked a hickey onto his neck. 

“Yeah.” He slipped his hands under Nicky’s shirt. “You like that?” 

“Yeah.” Nicky said quietly, closing his eyes. “Bed?” 

“This is fine.” Alex said playfully.

“Bed.” Nicky repeated. 

“So bossy.” Alex murmured, kissing him deeply. 

“You like it.” Nicky said, almost smugly. 

“I do.” Alex agreed, groaning when Nicky ground against him, his cock hard under his pants. “Fuck.” 

Nicky unfastened Alex’s pants, just as desperate for the feeling of skin on skin as Alex. 

They finally made it into bed and Alex lost himself in the feeling of Nicky’s warm body on top of his, the feeling of being a little drunk on alcohol and completely lost in Nicky. Nicky kissed with the same sort of singular focus he played with, and Alex couldn’t get enough. 

It took him a little while to figure out what Nicky was doing, that Nicky had successfully snagged the lube from the bedside table. 

“What’re you doing?” He asked. 

“I wanna...wanna ride you.” Nicky said. 

“Fuck, yes.” Alex said. “You want me to…?” He moved his hand, offering to finger him open. 

“Just watch.” Nicky said. 

“Fuck.” Alex whispered, almost reverent, as Nicky opened himself up, biting his lip to keep quiet. 

Alex stroked himself absently as he watched, loving his partner’s skin flushed down his chest. 

Finally, Nicky seated himself on Alex’s cock, groaning as he took all of him. “Oh, fuck…” he moaned quietly. 

“Feel so good, Nicky.” Alex said, hands on his hips, fingers digging in as he tried to hold still and give Nicky time to adjust. 

Nicky wiggled a bit to get more comfortable, gasping as Alex pressed into him even deeper. Soon, he found a rhythm, his hands on Alex’s shoulders to support himself as he took what he needed. 

Alex loved to look at Nicky all the time, but he really loved to look at him during sex. Nicky looked close and when Alex moved a hand to his cock, he didn’t protest. 

After a minute, Nicky’s back arched as he came, cum streaking across Alex’s chest. He was panting, trying to catch his breath, and Alex took advantage by flipping him onto his back. 

After Alex finally came, he flopped to the side and kissed Nicky. “So beautiful.” He mumbled. 

“I love you.” Nicky whispered, curling up against him. 

“I love you too.”

A beat of silence. “Can you get a towel?” Nicky asked. 

Alex laughed and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging with a warm washcloth. He was gentle as he cleaned Nicky up, but the blond still shivered, sensitive. 

After, he cuddled up beside him and pulled the blanket up over them. Nicky made a contented sigh, finding Alex’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“You wanna go play video games?” Alex asked after a few more minutes. Alex couldn’t stay still long. 

Nicky huffed a laugh. “Can we do this a little more?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Alex held him closer, kissing his cheek. He didn’t get this, Nicky naked and in his arms, as often as he wanted and he savored the feeling of his warm skin against Alex’s. 

They snuggled another 10 minutes before even Nicky was a bit restless. 

“You ok hanging out with the boys?” Alex asked as he got dressed. 

“Sure.” Nicky said, looking up curiously. “Why not?”

“I don’t know, it’s our anniversary.” Alex shrugged. “Thought maybe you’d want...I don’t know.” 

Nicky looked thoughtful. “You said the whole trip was our anniversary.” 

“True.” Alex said. 

“It’s early in the season, it’s important for the boys that you’re there. Especially the new guys.” 

“Important you’re there too.” Alex said. “The boys all love you.” 

Nicky shook his head, smiling, but didn’t argue with him. 

Alex managed to commandeer a controller immediately, while Nicky settled in beside Carl Hagelin. 

A few drinks in, TJ raised his voice a bit above the din of conversation in the room. “When did Ovi ask you out the third time?” 

Nicky laughed. “Christmas and New Years in Russia, then…” he paused, as though to think, but Alex knew he hadn’t forgotten. “Asked me out after the play-offs.” 

“Wait, hold up.” Tom said. “He asked you out when you guys played for Dynamo?”

“Twice.” Nicky nodded. 

“But that was in...2012?”

“Yeah.” 

“Shit. And you didn’t say yes until 2014?” There was disbelief edging into his tone. 

Nicky rolled his eyes. “Ovi, what did you do after I said no the first time?” He asked, without actually looking at him. 

Alex gave a toothy grin; Nicky wasn’t mad about it, but it was funny in retrospect. “Hooked up.”

“You what?!” Tom looked stunned. “You- you asked out Papa and then found some other guy!?”

“It was a girl, actually.” Nicky corrected mildly, amused by the somewhat horrified looks on their teammates faces. 

“Jesus Christ, Ovi…” Tom shook his head. “Ok, yeah, so saying no was justifiable. I thought you were crazy, but nevermind.” 

“I ask Nicky out after the playoffs, so sad, gonna go back to Russia without my Center and he says no.” Alex shook his head, trying not to smile. “Broke my heart again.” 

“He didn’t ask for a while after that.” Nicky admitted. “I thought maybe he was finally tired of being told no.”

“Did you not like him?” Evgeny asked. 

“I…” Nicky was blushing. “I did, I just...I didn’t think he was serious and I wanted...I saw how he hooked up all the time and I didn’t want that.” He admitted. 

“Oh, Nicky…” TJ shook his head, squeezing Nicky’s shoulder. “You guys were both so dumb.”

“So dumb.” Alex agreed cheerfully. 

Tom looked like he was counting in his head. “That’s only three times and you said it was five?” He asked. 

“Said no five times.” Alex said. “Nicky’s lots of work.”

“What about the fourth time?” 

“Over the summer, he called me in the middle of the night, drunk, and told me he missed my hair and my passes.” Nicky deadpanned. 

“Ok, so I think instead of asking why you kept saying no, we need to ask why you finally said yes.” TJ said, laughing. “Because this all sounds like a disaster.”

“They were disaster-people.” John said, a lazy grin on his face. 

“No kidding.” Tom said, shaking his head. 

“In my defense…” Alex started, trying not to laugh, “in my defense, Nicky has good hair and good passes.” 

“Ok, what about-“ Tom started. 

Nicky rubbed his eyes. “Aren’t you tired of talking about this?” 

“No!” Came a chorus of replies. 

“Well, I am.” Nicky decided. 

“But Papa…” Jakub tried, wheedling a bit. 

“I’m going to bed.” Nicky said. 

“Ok, ok, we’ll stop asking.” Tom said, grabbing his wrist. “Please stay?”

Nicky gave in easily; possibly because he’d had no real intention of going in the first place. 

After Alex tired of video games, he snuggled up next to Nicky to watch the others. Nicky, already loose and warm with a drink in one hand and John beside him, relaxed even more. 

He fell asleep after a while and Alex very carefully extracted the cup from his hand before it could be spilled. 

Later, after he’d herded a half-asleep Nicklas Backstrom back to their room, the blond wrapped around him and settled in to fall back to sleep. 

“You like my hair?” Nicky mumbled. 

Alex resisted the urge to laugh. “Love it.” He promised, twirling a curl around his finger. 

“Ok.” Nicky fell asleep. 

They won the next night and they weren’t leaving until the next morning. Some of the boys went out, more camped out at the hotel bar, and Nicky didn’t want anything to do with either place. 

“I just want to sleep.” He said. “You can go out.” He added. 

“Feel ok?”

“Just tired.” Nicky promised. 

“Too early to be tired.” Alex countered. 

Nicky wrinkled his nose. “I know, I just…” he yawned. “I’m tired. I’m not going out.” 

Sometimes, Alex suspected that Nicky wasn’t physically tired so much as he was emotionally tired. The Swede needed more time to recover from being surrounded by people and engaged than Alex did and it was harder to manage on the road, when they didn’t even have their familiar spaces. 

“You want me to stay with you?” Alex offered.

“Honestly, I’m going to go to sleep.” Nicky said. “I won’t wake up if you go somewhere.” 

“You’re stubborn, you know that?” Alex said, grinning when Nicky finally cracked a thin smile. 

“Go have fun.” Nicky said. 

“Go rest.” Alex kissed his cheek. “Love you even when you hate people.”

Nicky cocked his head. “I don’t hate all people.” He said. “I kinda like you.”

“I kinda like you too.” Alex promised. Nicky laughed at that and squeezed Alex’s hand before he disappeared into their room. 

True to his word, Nicky was asleep when Alex returned to the room late and he didn’t so much as stir when he climbed into bed alongside him. Alex made a mental note to keep an eye on him the next day, just in case he was sick and not just socially exhausted. 

Nicky wasn’t a morning person, but he would be if his audience was hungover people. “Good morning.” He said, bordering on chipper as he sat across from Tom and Kuzy. “Good night?”

“Why are you talking?” Evgeny asked, head propped up in his hands. “You never talk in the morning.” 

Nicky frowned at him mock-sternly. “I talk in the morning.” 

Alex liked to mess with his hungover teammates almost as much as he liked to mess with Nicky, and he appreciated when those interests overlapped. “Raise your hand if you ever hear Nicky talk at breakfast before.” He said, loud enough to elicit a wince from Tom. A smattering of hands raised. “Full sentences.” He clarified; all the hands dropped. 

“Very funny.” Nicky grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I thought so.” Alex nodded. 

Nicky smiled at him despite himself. “You’re impossible.” 

“And handsome.” 

“And handsome.” Nicky agreed. “But mostly impossible.” 

“Can you guys flirt somewhere else?” Tom asked, rubbing his temple. “My head is killing me.” 

Because they were professionals, they’d mostly recovered by the time they arrived at the rink in Edmonton for practice. Alex made it a point to be extra loud anyway.

After practice, Nicky snagged on of Alex’s shirts to wear under his jacket. You couldn’t tell, but it still made Alex smile; he loved when Nicky wore his number, his name. It was a statement, even if they weren’t ready to go public, that they belonged to each other. 

“You want to get lunch?” Nicky asked. His eyes were bright and clear and Alex couldn’t see any lingering weariness. 

“Sure.” There was a deli close to their hotel that Alex had been to on other trips. “I know a place.” 

They got their food to-go and walked back to the hotel, eating in their room. 

They were playing well, but Nicky was good at keeping them from getting complacent. He had ideas about drills to try at practice, running them by Alex first. 

“What?” Nicky asked, when Alex couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Just like listening to you talk about hockey.” He admitted.

Nicky rolled his eyes. “We talk hockey all the time.” He said. 

“Not true.” They were careful to keep hockey talk outside of their actual home, but on the road it was fair game. 

“Well, we do it a lot.” 

“Not too much. We have to talk about it sometimes.” Alex said. “It’s our job. I’m lucky, get to do all this with you.” 

Nicky’s expression went soft and fond. “I know, that’s nice.”

“Yeah. They could’ve traded you to Pittsburgh and I would cry.” 

Nicky laughed. “Pittsburgh would be on my list. I’m not going there, ever.”

Alex smiled. “Not going anywhere, ever. Both of us, gonna stay here until we retire.” Alex could picture their numbers being hung in the rafters, side by side, for the world to see. Maybe they’d be out then, maybe he could kiss Nicky underneath them. 

“That sounds good.” Nicky said, kissing him. Alex forgot about hockey and practices and everything else too, for a while. 

At morning skate the next day, Tom proposed an interesting wager. “If we win tonight, will you tell us about the 5th time Ovi asked you out?” He asked in the locker room. 

Nicky sighed. “Why do you care?”

“Because it’s you guys. I always thought you’ve just been together this whole time and nothing exciting ever happened.” Nicky stared at him, expecting more. “And Burky keeps texting me for more details, I think he’ll go crazy if I don’t finish the story.” Tom admitted. 

Nicky laughed. “Sure. If we win, I’ll tell you.”

They didn’t win. The combination of losing in overtime and being on the road was starting to get to Alex. His body felt heavy and exhausted and he missed his bed. 

Nicky corralled him out to the bus, sliding his hand into Alex’s. “You ok?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Alex closed his eyes. 

“Tired?” Nicky guessed. Alex shrugged. Nicky sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. “I like the gray.” He said, offhand. 

Alex cracked an eye open to look at him. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Nicky squeezed his hand. “Makes you look…”

“Old?” Alex suggested; he didn’t usually, but in that moment, he felt like the oldest player on the team- Maybe in the league. He felt ancient and sore and sorry for himself. 

Nicky snorted. “No. Maybe...smart? Or...I don’t know, I can’t think of the English.”

“Probably good, need something to make me look smart.” 

“Don’t say that.” Nicky scolded gently. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever played with.”

Alex squeezed Nicky’s hand tight. “Trying to make me feel better?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, is it working?” Nicky teased. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah.”

“Then yes.” Nicky leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex knew Nicky was probably tired, but Nicky’s instinct was to step up when he thought he needed to, when he thought Alex needed him. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

He dozed off in the bus, which he usually never did. At the hotel, Nicky was the one in charge of making sure they got up to their room with all their stuff. Nicky made sure Alex took his shoes off before he crawled into bed in his sweats. 

Alex was just falling asleep when Nicky curled up behind him, looping an arm around his middle and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Love you.” Nicky murmured. He was too tired to even respond. 

The next thing he knew, it was morning. He felt a million times better, stretching and rolling over to hug Nicky. 

The blond groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. “Love how you are such a morning person.” Alex said sweetly. 

Nicky lifted the corner of the pillow to frown at him. “Go back to sleep.” 

They had to fly to Vancouver for the second half of a back-to-back. So, unfortunately, staying warm in bed with his partner was not an option.

“You go back to sleep, I wake you after I shower.” Alex promised. 

“I love you.” Nicky said, closing his eyes almost immediately. 

“I know, I’m best.” Alex teased, making sure to pull the covers back up over Nicky when he got up.

On the plane, Tom poked at Nicky. “Can you tell us even if we didn’t win?” 

“I’ll tell you when we win tonight.” Nicky said. 

Tom sighed. “C’mon, we’re bored. Please?” 

Nicky’s mouth twisted, considering it. “I could tell you about when I asked Ovi out.” He offered. 

Jakub’s eyes snapped open. “You what?”

“I thought Ovi asked you.” Tom said, brows furrowed. 

“Wait, what?” John asked, straightening in his seat. “I didn’t know this.”

“Can I tell them?” Nicky asked quietly, looking at Alex. 

Even years removed from the embarrassment, Alex could still feel his ears getting hot. “Ok. But, remember, both of us were young and dumb.” He said, feeling like a disclaimer was necessary, but probably wouldn't save him. 

Tom nodded. “Sure, sure. Backy?”

Nicky looked down at his hands, smiling a bit as he remembered. “It was the year before the lock out. I asked Ovi if he wanted to go out.” Nicky chuckled. “I was really nervous, but he said yeah.” 

Alex covered his face. “I’m so sorry, Nicky.” He said, trying not to laugh. 

“You should be.”

“What happened?” Tom asked. “Did he stand you up?”

“Worse.” Nicky said. 

“Did he get really drunk?” Evgeny suggested. 

“Worse.” 

“Did he kiss someone else?” TJ asked, grinning. Nicky shook his head. “I’m a little scared to keep guessing. What happened?”

“He showed up at the restaurant with...” Nicky was clearly relishing finally getting to tell this story, instead of just bringing it up to Alex when it occurred to him to be annoyed about it. “Malkin.”

Everyone recoiled as though in horror. 

“Ovi! What the fuck?!” John asked, almost laughing too hard to get the words out. “Dating is not supposed to be this hard!”

Alex was laughing too. “I didn’t know he meant out like a date! We didn’t know such good English then!” 

“Oh my god, this is so bad it’s good.” TJ wheezed, a hand on his chest. “Goddamn, this could be a movie.” 

“How?! Why?” Tom asked. 

Alex felt like he could defend himself a little. “He said, wanna go out for dinner, after the game. I didn’t know he meant out like out on a date. Just thought...dinner. Like usual.”

“But I only asked you.” Nicky said, looking amused. 

“I...I don’t know. Thought you just meant dinner.” Alex shrugged sheepishly. 

“And Malkin?” John asked. “Why- just why?”

“He’s my friend!” Alex defended. 

“What did you do?” Tom asked Nicky. “Like...I have no idea what you’re supposed to do. Did you stay?”

“I left.” Nicky admitted, blushing. 

“Didn’t talk to me for a week.” Alex added. “I had no idea. Thought he was mad about hockey stuff.” 

“It wasn’t that long.” Nicky said, looking at Alex fondly. 

“A whole week.” Alex reasserted. “I ask you, is everything ok? And you just said ‘fuck you’ and threw your stick at me.”

Nicky covered his mouth, laughing. “Oh, yeah.” He shook his head. “You got pissed and checked me on the next drill.”

“Almost got in a fight.” Alex said, laughing harder. “Greenie pulled you back.” 

“Too bad.” Nicky said sweetly. “Could’ve been my first fight.” 

Tom snorted. “You guys were, like, really bad at this stuff, yeah?”

“Apparently.” Nicky squeezed Alex’s hand. “We figured it out.”

The game went to overtime, again. Nicky had worried about that, it had been one of the concerns he’d broached to Alex over the trip, that they were going to overtime too much. Alex stayed positive, keeping the mood on the bench light. 

When they went to the shoot-out, he was less optimistic, but he kept that to himself. 

“You got this.” He told Nicky as he went over the boards. 

Of all the people on their team, himself included, Alex would pick Nicklas Backstrom as the one who could best handle the pressure of this moment. Everything came down to Nicky, he could end the game, and he still glanced over at the bench to find Alex. He still skated in, slow and leisurely, before he finally scored.

The snap of his stick was so quick it took Alex a moment to realize what happened. 

Nicky had a half-smile on his face as he skated past the bench for fistbump and when Alex jumped over the boards to hug him, he started laughing. “So good, Nicky!” He cheered. 

Nicky couldn’t help but smile. “I hate shootouts.” He said, shrugging. 

Alex laughed even harder at that.

In the locker room, Tom wasted no time. “Can you tell us now?” He asked as soon as the media cleared out. 

Nicky gave him a bemused look. “It’s not that exciting.” He assured him. 

Tom held up his phone. “Burky might actually murder me if I don’t keep him updated.” 

Nicky laughed and nudged Alex. “You wanna tell him?”

Alex nodded. “Sure. Last time you said no? I don’t even know, Nicky’s so fussy-“ Nicky kicked him, just shy of gently. “I told him I liked him and wanted to take him to dinner.” 

Tom waited expectantly. “...that’s it?” He looked at Nicky. “And you said no again?”

Nicky jabbed a finger into Alex’s side, to prompt him. “He said he didn’t feel good, said no.” Alex added, biting back a smile as Nicky frowned at him. 

“Actually, I never said no.” He said quietly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. 

“No, you said ‘fuck off’.” Alex laughed. 

“You- I was- I had such a bad migraine they made me go to the hospital.” He explained, unable to keep a straight face. He looked at Tom again. “I was throwing up when he asked.” 

Tom gave Alex an unimpressed look. “I used to think you had game, but clearly I was wrong.” 

“Still got the hot blond.” Alex said, winking at Nicky. 

Nicky rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling at Alex fondly. “Ridiculous.” He said softly. 

“Why didn’t you wait?” Jakub asked. 

John piped up. “Oh, I remember this one. Ovi got a hattrick, he was excited.” 

“Nicky got me a hattie, wanted to say thank you.” Alex said. “Didn’t know how sick he was, he played the whole game.” 

“Ovi picked me up from the hospital.” Nicky said. “He gave me a stuffed bear.” 

“Aww, that’s cute.” TJ said. “The first cute part of this story, but still.” He teased. 

“Took him home, nursed him back to health.” Alex said, grinning when Nicky gave him a look. 

“You thawed out soup your mom made.” The Swede corrected mildly. 

“Mama’s soup is best.” Alex said simply. “Best soup for best center.” 

“Why didn’t you say yes, after you felt better?” Jakub asked. 

Nicky shrugged. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “I wasn’t...I wasn’t sure if he actually liked me or...I never wanted something casual.”

“Always so serious.” Alex mock-lamented. “We got knocked out of the play-offs, I spent all summer thinking about him, missing him.”

“You think that’s enough for Bur?” Nicky asked, nudging Tom’s foot with his own. 

Tom looked up from texting. “Maybe, I don’t know. He might call you later, he’s pretty invested in this.” 

Nicky gave him a warm smile. “I’m sure.” He said. “Tell him we miss him.” He added. 

“You’ll make him cry.” Tom said, even as he typed out a text.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Nicky’s phone rang. Nicky answered in Swedish, finishing getting dressed with it pressed to his shoulder. He didn’t hang up until they got to the bus.

“Burky ok?” Alex asked in undertones. 

“He wanted to tell me how dumb we were.” Nicky said, leaning his head on Alex’s shoulder and interlacing their fingers. 

Alex turned to kiss the top of his head. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm. Which, he doesn’t have much room to talk.” 

Alex chuckled. “True.” 

They had a free day the next day, to make up for the back-to-back games and all the travel of late. Alex was glad they were getting their long roadie over with at the beginning of the season and he could feel that it was good for team bonding, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired. 

It was good to have a day to explore Vancouver with Nicky and their team. They started with brunch after everyone slept in late, and then decided to do some sight-seeing. 

“You look cute.” He told Nicky as they followed their teammates through a park. 

Nicky looked at him, a barely restrained smile tugging at his lips. “Uh huh.” He said, with some disbelief, like he thought Alex was teasing. 

It wasn’t Alex’s fault that Nicky had a penchant for tight pants and that Alex had always been an ass man. “Your butt looks good.” He added, quietly enough to avoid being overheard. 

Nicky did look a little pleased by that, even as he tried to hide it with a long-suffering look. 

When they came to the suspension bridge, Nicky looked skeptical. “We have to cross it?” He asked. Nicklas Backstrom was scared of three things: dogs, the potential for Swedish fish being discontinued, and heights. And the first two were at least negotiable. 

“Not scared of heights.” Nicky corrected when Alex made a joke. 

“So you’re not afraid of the bridge?” Alex said.

“I’m not afraid of the bridge.” Nicky said. “It just doesn’t look safe.”

“He’s not scared of heights, he’s scared of falling.” TJ laughed. “C’mon, it’ll be cool.” 

Nicky muttered something under his breath. 

“What?” Alex asked. 

“I said, I wanted to go see whales.” Nicky had one hand gripped tight to the railing. “Not this shit.” 

Alex wanted to kiss away the worried furrow of his brow, but PDA wouldn’t make Nicky any happier. “Won’t let you fall.” He promised.

“Better not.” Nicky said darkly. 

The views were beautiful, even if Nicky dug his fingers into Alex’s arm hard enough to bruise. Alex only once pretended to shove Nicky, and he managed to duck quickly enough to keep from getting hit.

“You’re awful.” Nicky said, trying not to laugh. 

That evening they had dinner at a wine bar, renting out the backroom for the entire team. 

After a few glasses of wine, Alex couldn’t imagine loving his team or Nicky more. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have these people in his life. He wanted to keep them all close to him, especially Nicky. 

“Stop it.” Nicky whispered, laughing when Alex set a hand high on his thigh under the table. 

“No one cares.”

“We care.” Tom chirped. 

“Please don’t fuck at the table.” Evgeny added, grinning wickedly. 

“But the bathrooms are ok?” Alex asked with a devilish grin. 

“No.” Nicky decided, shaking his head as he laughed. “Too old for that.”

“Not true. Not too old for the mile high-“

“Please, think of the children.” Evgeny teased, covering Ilya Samsonov’s ears as the rookie giggled. “Don’t scar him for life yet.”

“We’ll try.” Nicky said dryly. 

“Can’t help that Nicky’s so cute.” Alex teased, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Nicky shifted, pretending to try to get away even as he subtly scooted his chair closer. 

Evgeny knew better than to argue that point; all these years and he was still intimidated by Nicky. 

“So, what made you finally say yes?” TJ asked, refilling both their glasses. 

Nicky leaned into Alex’s side. “After the last time...I don’t know. He seemed different.” He shrugged. “I wanted to say yes the first time, but it wasn’t right.” He admitted. 

TJ looked at Alex expectantly. “Spent all summer thinking about him, missing him...you don’t miss someone so much if you’re not in love with them.”

Nicky favored him with a fond look. “So he asked me out, now our anniversary is always on a hockey game and he won’t change it.” He teased gently. 

“You can’t change anniversaries!” Alex argued, laughing. 

“Why can’t it be before the season opener?” Tom suggested. 

“Or maybe the last time he asked you out, that would be good. That seemed like the time that went the best.” TJ said. “Kind of a turning point.” 

“It’s not special.” Alex shrugged. 

“What’s so special about it now?” Tom asked. 

“First time we kissed.” Alex said. 

TJ nodded. “That’s sweet.”

“Exactly.” Alex said, giving Nicky a pointed look. “It’s sweet.” He repeated. 

Nicky chuckled. “Uh huh.” He took a sip of his wine. Nicky was flushed pink from the alcohol and the attention, and Alex again wished that they were back in their hotel room. 

“What do you say the 6th time you ask someone out?” Tom wondered. “Hi, it’s me again?” 

Nicky laughed, hiding his face against Alex’s shoulder. “Basically.” 

“I said, I miss you all summer, I’m sorry I keep fucking this up. Please go out with me.” Alex said. “And I gave him flowers.”

Nicky looked up at him. “I didn’t say yes, exactly.” He looked moments away from bursting with happiness, like he could barely contain himself. Everyone thought Nicky was so tough, but Alex knew better; underneath all that, he was soft and sweet. 

“What did you say?” TJ asked. 

“He said ‘fuck, finally’.” Alex remembered, a bit wistfully. “Then kissed me.” 

TJ cooed at that, laughing. “Thank god.” 

Later, a few more glasses in, Nicky pulled Alex into his lap, laughing at a joke Alex had made. John was taking pictures and took one of them. Nicky didn’t seem to mind, even if he usually avoided cameras to the best of his ability. 

“I love you.” Nicky whispered, holding his close, so that their faces were almost touching. 

“I love you too.” Alex promised, kissing him. 

On the ride back to the hotel, Alex decided to post the picture online.

“You can’t post that, people will know.” Nicky argued quietly, frowning at Alex’s phone. 

“No they won’t.” Alex said. “It’s cute, I like it.”

TJ’s head popped up from the row in front of them. “Call him ‘bro’.” He joked.

Alex laughed, typing something out. “There, perfect.” 

Nicky squinted at the screen. “You posted that?” He asked, laughing. The beauty of a wine-drunk Nicklas Backstrom was that he wasn’t likely to get too upset about anything.

“Called you bro, it’s all good.” Alex said, a wry smile on his lips. 

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous.” Nicky said, shaking his head. “Please don’t call me bro, ever.” 

“Got it, bro.” Alex teased. 

Back at the hotel, they stumbled up to their room. Alex kissed Nicky in the elevator, much to Kuzy’s displeasure. “Guys, c’mon.” He said, laughing. 

“S’our anniversary.” Nicky said, giggling a bit. “You want a kiss too?”

If Alex was faster, if Alex was laughing less, he could’ve gotten a picture of Nicky kissing Evgeny’s cheek. 

“Ok, Papa’s had too much.” Tom said, laughing. 

“I’ve had just enough.” Nicky declared with a grin.

Behind closed doors, Nicky wrapped his arms around Alex, hugging him tight. Alex kissed him and Nicky held him even closer. 

“I love you.” Nicky said between kisses. 

“I’m sorry it took so long to get this right.”

“No, I think it was perfect.” Nicky said. “It was...we had to grow up first.” He hiccuped. 

Alex kissed him again. “Still wish I could’ve kissed you sooner.” 

“You can kiss me now. Forever.” 

“Forever.” Alex promised. A devilish thought occurred to him. “I love you, bro.” 

Nicky pushed him back against the door. “Noooooo…” he said, laughing and shaking his head. 

“Ok, ok.” He pulled Nicky to him, a tangling his hand in the curls at his nape. “I love you, Kolya. Love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Nicky said, eyes half-lidded and his whole face cast in the dim light from the window. “Bro.” 

Alex cackled and pushed Nicky onto the bed, tickling him


End file.
